Sweet Fantasy
by TStabler
Summary: Post-PC, Olivia goes home and thinks about her last conversation with Babs. She decides to confront Elliot: it's now or never. Meanwhile, Elliot has had a fantastic dream, a memory. When the two come together for the first time, it's one sweet fantasy.


**A/N: This "ReqFiq" is for CrImInAlMiNdScSiNyFaN87! Hope it's what you wanted. ;) Set right after "PC," but I have them being partners for ten years, and El and Kathy have divorced. Just to make it all copasetic. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf, genius, owns SVU and its characters. TStabler©, fan of genius, owns this story, the narrative, the dialogue, and everything but the characters.**

_Elliot Stabler was driving along the highway, with his son, when something up ahead on the shoulder caught his eye. He pulled his SUV behind the shiny red convertible, with California plates, and turned around. "Stay in the car," he said to his kid. He got out and walked over to the gorgeous brunette, leaning against the car._

_"No," the very hot woman said into her phone. "I can change it myself. I just wanted to tell you I'd be late. Okay, Captain. Bye."_

_Elliot watched her hang up, licked his lips, and said, "Excuse me, do you need help?"_

_The brunette, who had turned to face him just as a breeze kicked up and blew her hair back, making her look even more amazing, said, "No. Thank you."_

_"You're from California?" Elliot asked, not yet willing to walk away from this magnificent creature. "You're a long way from home." He watched her stretch back, lifting her arms. He saw a tattoo, he couldn't see what it was, on the taut skin of her left hip, and he was overcome with the desire to throw her over the hood of the car and fuck her senseless._

_She saw the look in his eyes, knew what it meant, and said, "I'm from New York City, actually. Moved to San Francisco for college, had a job out there, got sick of it. I'm moving back. I was on my way to meet my new boss when the tire blew."_

_"Wow," Elliot said, "That sucks. Uh, I'm Elliot. I can help you out. I'm a cop so I swear I won't..."_

_"Elliot, I'm Olivia," the stunning woman said, interrupting. "And thanks." She opened her trunk and pulled out a tire iron and a car jack, spinning the iron in her hand. "Do you want me on the ground, or in the car?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, seductively._

_"Both," Elliot said under his breath._

_Olivia shot him a steamy look, letting him know she heard him, and said, "I meant, to change the tire, Elliot."_

_"Oh, uh, well I'll get on the ground, you just hand me the jack." He dropped to the floor and slid under the car, Olivia handed him the car jack, and he called up to her, "So what job are you starting, uh, I mean what do you do?"_

_"I'm a cop. Coincidence, huh?" Olivia said, smirking._

_"Yeah," Elliot said, starting to prop up the car. "That's actually really weird. My new partner, a transfer from the SFPD, is coming in today, too. Some hot-shot named Benson. Perfect record, perfect aim, coming in to practically run my fucking unit, sounds like I'm in for a real treat. Do you know him, by any chance?" Elliot asked, changing the tire for her._

_Olivia grinned, chuckled, and said, "Nope, sorry." She now knew exactly who he was, and she couldn't wait to see his face when he found out who she was._

_"Hey, uh, are you single?" he asked, sliding out from under the car. He was separated from his wife, this week, and if anyone could make him feel like a man again, it was this woman._

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you get right to the point, huh?"_

_Elliot laughed. "Well, uh, you're gonna need someone to get you reacquainted with the city, right? I'm just, well, uh, I'd like to see you again, is what I'm trying to say."_

_Olivia laughed, gave him another flirtatious look, and said, "I'm pretty sure we'll see each other again, Elliot. Thanks for the help." She looked over to his SUV and waved at the curious face staring out the window. "I think your kid is waiting. He's cute. Like his daddy."_

_Elliot looked at his son, looked back at Olivia, and said, "Thanks. How will I find you? It's a big city." He threw the jack and the iron into the trunk and closed it, leaning over, close to her. "Because I do want to find you, Olivia."_

_"I'll find you. Trust me," Olivia said, smirking. She leaned over to him, brushed her lips lightly over his and said, "Thank you for changing my tire, Elliot. You saved my life." She hopped over the side and into the car, started it, and drove away._

_Elliot walked back to his SUV, got it, and said, "Do not tell your mother about this."_

_"She was hot!" Dickie, his son, yelled._

_"Yeah," Elliot said with a sigh. "She was."_

_Captain Cragen was standing in the middle of the squadroom when Elliot walked into the unit, late. "Sorry, Cap," Elliot said. "Took my son home, fought with the wife, the usual. The new guy here yet?"_

_"Yeah," Cragen said. "And you need to make Detective Benson feel welcome and comfortable. I think she's really gonna turn this unit around and make us better."_

_Elliot furrowed his brow and folded his arms. "She?"_

_"Yeah. Oh, there she is," Cragen said, walking over to the doors. "Elliot Stabler, this is your new partner, Olivia Benson."_

_Elliot was stunned, slightly embarrassed, and incredibly turned on. His highway fantasy girl was in front of him, in a fitted suit, smirking at him. "Hello," he said. It came out as a definite come on. Low. Throaty. Dripping of sex, heat, desire._

_"Hello," Olivia said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Looks like you really are in for a treat, huh?"_

_Elliot gulped. He trailed his eyes down to her hip, where he knew her tattoo lived, and saw her hand resting on her gun. "Yeah, guess so," he said, smirking._

_Olivia, on the way to her desk, leaned over to Elliot, knowing what he was wondering, and whispered, "It's a tigress, Elliot. Maybe if you're a good boy, she'll come out of her cage and play with you. She bites, though. And she scratches." _

Elliot woke up with a start when he heard the knocking on the door. He had to take a deep breath and calm himself down. It had been ten years. He'd forgotten about the real first moment he met her, and but he hadn't forgotten about how badly he wanted to play with her tiger. Why was he having this dream now? He ran his hand down his face and flew off the bed, padding through his apartment to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw her. She looked frazzled. He opened the door, quickly, and said, "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Babs is a fucking idiot!" she yelled, pushing her way into his apartment.

Elliot blinked, shook his head, and said, "Are you gonna say that about everyone that kisses me?"

"No," Olivia said, running to his fridge to grab a beer. "Just the people who kiss you who aren't me," she spat before chugging half of the bottle down.

"What did you just say?" Elliot asked with wide eyes.

Olivia chuckled and turned to him as she swallowed. "She said something…a lot of somethings…that were so…God, she pissed me off!" She walked over to Elliot and took off her jacket, tossing it on his couch. Her low riding sweats and short tank top allowed him to peek at the tigress on her hip. He only saw a paw and an ear, but he certainly sprang to attention. Olivia saw him looking and smirked. She could use this to her advantage tonight. "El," she said, bringing his eyes back up to hers, "I'm not gay."

"I know that, Liv!" Elliot almost yelled, offended that she'd even think that for one moment he had really thought that.

"I mean, I've been home sitting on my couch for the last three hours trying to think of how anyone could have possibly come to that conclusion. And I figured it out. The reason my luck with men has sucked," Olivia said, sneakily pulling the left side of her sweatpants a bit lower, revealing the hungry looking face of a tigress, ready to pounce, "Is because of you."

Elliot cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that he could see her tattoo, more of it than ever. "Me?" he choked.

"Yeah. You," Olivia said, taking two steps toward Elliot and pointing her beer bottle at him. "I can't get you out of my head, no matter who I'm with, El. Ya know, besides thinking I was a lesbian, and hitting on me, Babs said something else that really got to me."

"Uh, what?" Elliot asked, feeling the heat rise in his body, the tension build in every muscle.

Olivia chuckled, raising both eyebrows, looking him right in the eyes, as she said, "She told me that you have the hots for me. That you want me. Can you believe her? Babs thinks she knows more about how you feel about me than I do." She tugged the left side of her pants a bit lower, revealing the neck and upper body of the most beautiful lady tiger Elliot had ever seen.

"And what did you say to her?" Elliot asked, trying to control the urge to throw Olivia down on the couch and rip the pants off of her completely.

Olivia shrugged. "The truth. That you and me, it'll never happen. No matter how much I may want it to." She chugged the rest of the beer and put the empty bottle down on his coffee table.

Elliot smirked. "Why not?" he asked, stepping toward her, figuring now was his chance. He grabbed her hand, and her hips, and held her still.

"Because," Olivia said, her eyebrow raised, "She was wrong. Wasn't she? I mean, I know how I feel, but you don't…she was wrong."

Elliot chuckled. "Olivia Benson, come on, you are a very smart woman. You remember the day we met, what, uh, almost happened between us?" he asked, moving her hand away from her pants, sliding the black cotton down to reveal the rest of the tattoo.

"Yeah, then I found out you were married and felt like a fucking idiot," Olivia said, biting her bottom lip as she felt his fingers tracing the outline of the wildcat on her hip. It was turning her on, immensely.

"Well, I'm not married anymore, Liv," Elliot said, his voice dropping a whole octave. "I've waited ten damn years to see this fucking thing. It's beautiful. She's just like you, Liv. Beautiful, strong, ferocious, but if you know exactly how and where to pet her," he whispered, slipping his fingers further into her pants, stroking ever-so-gently over her freshly waxed mound, causing her to gasp, "You can tame her."

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut. Her breath caught in her throat. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Proving both of your points," Elliot said, smirking, moaning as he felt wetness forming under his fingers. "You're not a lesbian, and you want me."

"Cocky bastard," Olivia moaned, as one of Elliot's fingers slid up her slit.

"You want me, Liv," Elliot said, feeling how wet she really was, "Almost as much as I want you." He pulled his hand out of her pants and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her toward him, meeting her lips in a tumultuous, passionate kiss. He pulled her back into the bedroom, never letting her lips detach from his. The sounds she was making were delicious and she tasted like a chocolate covered strawberry with just a hint of cold beer. He had her pants off before she hit the bed. He bent over and looked at the tiger, closely, dropping little kisses to it and her inner thigh and his fingers continued teasing her aching core over the fabric of her thin lace panties.

Olivia was completely gone. She had come here with the intention of seducing him, but she didn't imagine he'd turn the tables on her so quickly. She was completely overwhelmed with emotion and she had to tell him now or she'd never forgive herself. "El," she called, watching him stop his ministrations to toss his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, baby," he replied, crawling over her body, pressing his lips to the hot skin of her collar bone as he grabbed the hem of her top.

"God, El," she moaned again when his hands trailed down her body tugging down her panties, and she gasped when she watched him kick off his own sweatpants.

"I know, baby," Elliot panted, kissing every inch of her body as he moved back up to meet her lips. He kissed her deeply and slipped a finger into her, moaning into her mouth at the first, real physical contact.

Olivia moaned at his touch and his kiss, and he had just called her baby, twice. She had to say this now, before he thought this was just about sex, the way it would have been ten years ago. "El, wait," she said, softly, as he ripped the tank top over her head.

He dropped the cotton to the floor and looked down at her. "What?" he asked, just as softly, breathlessly. "What's wrong?"

Olivia reached up, cupped his face in her hands, and held his eyes centered on hers. "I don't just want you, El. I need you. I love you," she told him. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and opened her eyes again, still peering into his. "I'm in love with you."

Elliot smiled down at her, brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "Good." He bent his head to kiss her, deeply, as he readied himself to enter her. "Because I'm in love with you, too, Liv."

Olivia moaned, looking into his eyes, as he slowly pushed into her, the eye contact making this moment the most emotionally and sexually satisfying of her life. She dug her nails into his back and dragged down as he pushed deeper, and she saw his pupils dilate.

"Mother of Christ," he cried. "Do that again!"

"What?" Olivia groaned, bucking her hips. She felt him inch in just a bit more, then knew he was in all the way, and he remained still to let them both adjust. "God, this is incredible," she moaned, raking her nails up and down his back.

Elliot kissed her, passionately, and said, "The scratching. I like it." He chuckled, nuzzled her nose, and said, "When you, uh, told me that she bit and scratched, I think you were talking about you, huh? Not the tiger."

Olivia kissed him, deliberately nibbling on his bottom lip. "Maybe," she said, lightly scratching his back.

Elliot pulled out slowly and pushed into her again, kissing her as he worked up to a slow and steady rhythm. He gripped her leg, lifting it and bending it, making them both groan louder at the deeper thrusts this enabled. "You feel so good, baby," he cried, increasing his speed. "You don't know how long I have…well, yeah you do," he laughed, bending over to kiss her again.

"God, El, don't stop," Olivia cried, her hips rising, meeting him thrust for thrust. She gripped him tightly and wrapped her other leg around his hip. "God, yes, El," she cried, her head falling back.

"Oh, no you don't," Elliot said, wrapping one hand around her neck and lifting her head back up. "I wanna watch you. You're gonna stay right here, with me, baby. God, Liv, shit, baby." He dropped his forehead to hers, pressed their lips together, and started to move faster still.

Olivia bit her lip, moaning, as she clutched onto him. "Oh, God, Elliot," she whimpered, little, whining moans escaping through her words.

"Yeah, Liv," Elliot grunted, going harder now. "God, Olivia," he whispered. He kissed her, pulling her tight, holding her close, as he felt her clamp around him. He watched her eyes widen, he watched her face contort into the most wonderful expression of sheer pleasure, and he kissed her again. She vibrated around him, moaning louder, and with three more hard thrusts he had he screaming into his mouth as he spilled inside of her.

"Oh, my God," Olivia whispered, going limp in his arms. "El, Jesus," she panted, still holding onto him.

Elliot nodded, breathing heavily as he rolled them over and pulled her on top of him, sinking into the bed. He brushed her hair back, stroking, and kissed her head as they calmed down. "I love you," he whispered to her. "We'll make this work, Liv. You know we will."

"Yeah," Olivia said, listening to his heartbeat pound as her head rested on his chest. "Babs said you'd say that, too."

"Wait, what?" Elliot asked, picking up his head, slightly.

Olivia lifted her head and kissed him. "She told me, tonight, you told her to tell me you had the hots for me. She said you told her you had this crazy fantasy about me coming here all pissed off and ranting about it, then throwing you down and having my way with you," she explained. "Couldn't even wait long enough to live out your own damn fantasy, could you?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she kissed him again.

"That's what you were…holy shit," Elliot said. "Damn, I guess I wanted you more than I thought I did. So, no, I couldn't wait for you to do it," he laughed. He kissed her, deeply. "You still want to help me live out a fantasy, baby?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smirked, licked her lips, and said, "What do I have to do?"

Elliot kissed her, trailing his fingers down to play with her tiger again, as he asked, "Do you still have that convertible?"

**A/N: Tried to think of a scenario that hadn't already been done, since nine-hundred fics popped up after this episode. Hope it worked for you!**


End file.
